Slippery Slopes
by WeAreFallingDown
Summary: After learning that they won't be able to ski and are forced to stay inside the ski lodge, what will Wendy and Dipper do for fun? Will they finally announce their feelings for each other? or will it just be another awkward moment of silence between the two youths? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, windy day at the gravity falls ski lodge. Dipper had curled up under the blanket of his bed at the ski lodge, hot cocoa in hand. The Pines family, and of course Wendy and Soos, had gone on a ski trip.

"This blows", said Wendy after finding out the ski trail had been shut down for a few days.

"I'm sure we can find s-something else to do Wendy" spoke Dipper through chattering teeth.

"Yeah...I guess.." Wendy agreed sadly. She looked over at Dipper from her spot on her own bed. "You sound like you're cold dude, you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah I-I'm f-f-fine why do you a-ask?" He knew he wasn't shivering from the cold, he was shivering because he was alone in the same room as the girl he has a huge crush on and he had no clue what to say.

"Because You sound like a broken chainsaw over there!" She laughed, and had a thought. ("Maybe I should invite him over here to 'keep him warm' then maybe I'll tell him how I have feelings for him")

"Earth to W-Wendy" Dipper spoke up, interrupting Wendy's thoughts. "you spaced out there for a moment" he told her with a laugh

"Say... Dipper..." She started talking, ignoring his comment. "Do you wanna come over here and like, cuddle or something" she asked while patting the blankets next to her.

Dipper froze. Did he just hear his crush, the most beautiful girl in the world, ask HIM if he wants to cuddle?!. "yeah, sure, of course I would haha" he immediately jumped from under his covers and walked over to Wendy's bed and crawled under the blankets. He didn't want to get too close to her, so as not to creep her out.

"C'mon Dip, that's not cuddling!" said the redhead as she wrapped her arms around him to pull him closer.

"Oh uh... Sorry?" He didn't know what to say. He was blushing like a tomato, he could even feel her breasts pushing against his body as she snuggled closer to him, her head resting on his chest.

"Hey... Dipper..." Said Wendy slowly, as she mentally prepared herself to admit her feelings for him

"Yes Wendy?..." He said waiting for what she was gonna say

"I... _Really_ like you... And maybe... Well I was wondering if... You would be my boyfriend?!" She asked quickly.

His heart skipped a beat, but of course, he answered her "yes of course... I would love to be your boyfriend... I mean I've never had a girlfriend...but I've had plenty of friends that are gir-" his flustered rambling was cut off as Wendy kissed him suddenly.

"You're so cute" she told him with a giggle.

At that moment Soos, Mabel and Stan had entered the room. noticing the new couple cuddling, Mabel began asking question.

"Are you guys dating?" "How many kids are you gonna have?" "Can I plan the wedding?" Mabel asked and asked and asked questions, but before long, Wendy and Dip had fallen asleep together, Mabel's questions falling on deaf ears.

"C'mon Mabel, let's get some rest" suggested Stan as he laid Mabel down in her own bed.

"Goodnight Grunkle Stan" said Mabel tiredly.

"Night Kiddo" he said as he flicked the light switch off, as he and Soos walked off to their own rooms for the night...


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter 2]

Dipper awoke the next morning, alone in bed. ("It must have been a dream") he thought sadly until he noticed a note on his pillow that was from Wendy. The note read "went with the others to the lodges pool."

"This place has a pool?" He asked himself. Dipper brushed his teeth, threw on the old pair of shorts that he brought along for when he wasn't bundled up in winter coats, and exited the room.

"Are You lost kid?" Inquired a gravelly voiced women that had been cleaning the room next door.

"Um yes... actually I am. Do you know which way the pool is?" He politely asked her.

"It's that way" she said with a jab of her thumb "you be good now, or you'll be hearing from me" she told him with a threatening glare.

"Y-yes ma'am" and without a second glance he headed off towards the pool. "Sheesh that lady was crazy" he said to himself.

"DOCTOR FUNTIMES!" Yelled a familiar voice as he entered the pool area.

"Oh." Was all Dipper could say before Nate wrapped his arm around Dippers torso and gave him a noogie.

"How's it going man?" He asked as he released Dipper from his grip.

"Fine. Everything's fine. Is everybody else here?" Dipper asked worriedly, afraid of what Nate would say next.

"Of course bro! Tambry and Thompson went with Lee to get some snacks, so it's just me and Robbie for a bit. We decided to come down to the pool and have some fun." Said Nate optimistically

"R-Robbie?" Dipper said more to himself than to Nate.

"Hey Dipper! Come on in!" Called Wendy as she finally noticed Dipper.

"O-ok!" he called back

Dipper jumped into the pool and emerged next to Wendy.

"Good morning Wendy." He told her, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Robbie was making his way over to them.

"Oh god look who it is, Mr eyeliner." Wendy said with a sigh

"Hey babe, how's it going?" asked Robbie In his usual pretentious tone of voice

Before Wendy could say anything to protest Robbie's choice of words, Dipper spoke up

"Ok first of all Robert she's not your "babe", she's mine, we are dating after all. And second, you've caused us nothing but problems so maybe you need to get out of this pool and go home before the water causes your make-up smudge"

Everybody had stopped to listen to Dippers little outburst and had started laughing at the mention of Robbie's make-up

"It-it's not mak- oh whatever. She's gonna be mine again sooner or later dweeb" he called at Dipper as he climbed out of the pool and ran out of the pool area.

"Geez what a creep" he said to Wendy.

"That was amazing Dipper! Now maybe he'll leave me alone" she said with a sigh of relief.

Before Dipper could reply Wendy gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Congrats Dip!" Said Nate as slapped Dipper on the back

"Ouch!" He replied with a jump.

"Sorry man" Nate apologized with a laugh

"Don't break my boyfriend already Nate!" Wendy told Nate with a giggle.

The gang played in the pool all day until it was time to go to bed, Dipper was exhausted

"Goodnight Dipper" said Wendy as she cuddled up next to him.

"Night" Dipper replied back sleepily

"No funny business you two!" spoke Stan from behind the door of their room.

"I know Grunkle Stan!" , yelled Dipper in reply.

They both drifted off to sleep, but little did they know Robbie was planning on getting his ex girlfriend back, and he would do ANYTHING to insure that she was his again...


End file.
